Perfections
by Abby Bergenham
Summary: April tells Jackson she loves him at his and Maggie's wedding.
1. Wedding Day

**Hey guys! In my last book, I stated that Maggie and Jackson were married. They are NOT married, they are just engaged. Also, April and Jackson haven't been together since the boards and Harriet doesn't exist.**

 **Also, thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

It was the day of Maggie's wedding.

"Are you excited?" Amelia looked at Maggie. They hadn't known each other for that long but they were close, very close.

"Very." Maggie replied she was looking in the mirror, doing her makeup. She was putting on her mascara.

"And you're sure this is what you want, right?" Amelia turned around and looked at Maggie, "Because we could run. You don't have to go through with this."

"AMELIA!" April spat, "Don't tell her stuff like that!"

April wasn't one of her bridesmaids but she was in the dressing helping out.

"Yes, Amelia, I want this." She looked at Amelia and rolled her eyes, "AND WHERE THE HELL IS MEREDITH?! She is my maid of honor she needs to be here."

* * *

"Man, I wish Mark was here." Jackson looked at Derek and sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I miss him too." Derek looked at Jackson and patted him on the shoulder, "You ready?"

"Yeah." He took in a deep breath and sighed. He adjusted his bow tie and headed out to the altar.

Maggie wanted a wedding at a gorgeous church. It was silver and gold. There were platters of food, and a beautiful wedding cake sat in the middle of the buffet. He smiled and looked at his mom, she was smiling. He glanced at the back of the church and there he was. His dad. His real dad actually came. He smiled and took another deep breath. The music started and he looked up to see Meredith walking down the aisle. Then came Amy, then Arizona, then finally Maggie.

* * *

"Why are you not the wedding?" Ben looked at Richard.

"Um... I have surgery." Richard said, he looked at Ben and smiled.

"No, you don't. I just looked at the board." Ben looked at Richard, "Why aren't you going, Richard?"

"Well... Catherine and I... we've been fighting, a lot." Richard sighed, "She's mad at me, and I think she's going to file for a divorce."

"Yeah. I know what you are going through." He sighed and looked at the ceiling and then back up at Richard, "Miranda is mad, about the whole firefighter thing."

"She's still ticked about that?"

"Yeah, she's spent the last week at the hospital. Won't even come home to see Tuck."

"I can talk to her for you," Richard patted Ben on the shoulder, "We're pretty close, you know."

"Thank you, Richard." He smiled. "I think I am going to go to the wedding. You going to come?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The officiator looked at both Maggie and Jackson.

"I'm... sorry..." April looked at her boyfriend, Mathew and smiled.

April stood up.

"I love you, Jackson." She smiled at Jackson, and had tears in her eyes, "I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. I love you, and I think that you love me too. Do you?"

Everyone was staring at her, her friends, Jackson's family, Maggie's family, the officiator, Mathew, everyone. Jackson smiled and looked at April.

He had known he loved her forever. And she just admitted it. In front of everyone. At his wedding. He wanted to go with her but he didn't know how. April had tears in her eyes.

Richard and Ben walked up to the church. Jackson and April were running out and getting into Jackson's car.

"Did we miss something?" Ben looked at Richard, "Last time I checked, Maggie and Jackson were getting married not April and Jackson."

Richard was stunned. He had no clue what to say. He looked at the church doors closing. Everyone was still in shock from what had happened.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jackson looked at April.

"That's not important." April looked at Jackson, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do." Jackson smiled and patted April's leg. "I love you, April."

"I love you too." Jackson smiled and looked at April. She was wearing a pastel pink dress, it went just above her knees. Her red flowy hair was curled and dropped on her shoulders. She had beautiful white earrings in. He had given them to her for her birthday last year.

"You look better than me and it's not even your wedding." Jackson said as he looked at April.

"Oh my god.." she pulled off to the side of the road and got out.

Jackson jumped out after her, she was trying to run in her 3-inch heels. She couldn't.

"April..." he said as he walked after her, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, she was sitting on the side of the road crying.

"I ruined your wedding," She cried louder, she was sobbing louder, "I ruined your perfect wedding. We just, and Maggie and Mathew, and what did we do?" She started crying harder.

"You didn't ruin my wedding, April." He sat down and kissed the top of her head, "I love you. I love you so, so much. I have loved you forever. You didn't ruin anything. Okay?"

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Jackson"

"I love you too, April." He kissed the top of her head and whipped away her tears with his thumb, "I always had."

"So will you tell me where we are going now?" He looked at her.

"No," she jumped up and pulled him up, she kissed him on the lips and said, "Get in the car. We still have quite a drive."

* * *

Everyone at the church was still in shock from what had happened. Catherine sat and just stared. Meredith stared at Derek. Amelia stared at Deluca. Jackson's dad stared at the door. No one knew what to say. Maggie stood there and stared. A tear ran down her cheek. Her mouth was still open.

"Are you okay?" Meredith walked up behind and started massaging her shoulders, "That was rough."

Maggie couldn't say anything. Meredith understood. If that had been Derek she wouldn't have known what to say either. Amelia walked over and hugged Maggie.

"I'm sorry, Maggie." Amelia whipped a tear from her face, "That was rough. I know. But we're here. Meredith and I, Arizona. We're all here."

"Let's go." Meredith took Maggie's hand while Amelia took the other. They walked down and out the church doors. They helped Maggie into Meredith's car. Amelia closed the door and hopped in the back seat while Meredith walked around to the driver's side. She started the car and patted Maggie's leg. She still had tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing, she didn't look sad, she looked relieved.


	2. Lake Tahoe

**Hey guys! How are you liking the story so far? If you didn't catch it in the last chapter the speech that April said to Jackson was the same one Jackson said at April's wedding on the actual show. Make sure to review!**

* * *

"How much longer, April?" They had been driving for 12 hours straight, Jackson was hungry and his back was aching. "We've been driving for hours, Just tell me where we're going."

"A little bit more." She looked at him and smiled, "I promise, we're almost there About 30 more minutes."

He smiled and patted her leg.

"I love you, April."

"I love you too, Jackson."

Jackson woke up about 20 minutes later. April was pulling up to a cabin on Lake Tahoe.

"Hey," she said as she looked over at him, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Why are we here?" He said as he pulled away.

"Well… come inside and I'll tell you." She jumped out of the car and ran inside. He followed close behind.

"Sit down." She said. She sat down on the couch and grabbed his hands.

"This might be soon," She hesitated, "But, I thought we, could uh, get married?" She smiled and looked at him, "I love you, a lot, and you love me and I want to marry you," she smiled, "So, Dr. Jackson Avery, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

He could tell she was nervous. He smiled and kissed her, "Yes, Dr. Kepner, I will indeed marry you."

She smiled and kissed him. He lifted her up and walked into the bedroom with her in his arms. She laughed as he tossed her onto the bed and kissed her, "I love you, Dr. Kepner." He said.

* * *

"What kind of dress do you want?" The wedding dress lady asked April, her name was Clara. She was an older woman with blonde hair. She was wearing light jeans and a flannel t-shirt.

"I don't know. I know I want it white, that's about it." She said as she rummaged through the dresses hanging up. She picked up a white dress. It went down to her mid-thigh. It was strapless. It had lacey mini flower designs all over it.

"I think I would like this one." April said as she held up the dress to Clara, "Do you have it in a size small?"

"Let me go look."

April smiled as she admired the dress. They would be getting married tomorrow and she had booked the cabin for two weeks. Jackson stayed at the cabin to fish. He loved fishing and had found some supplies in the closet. She still needed to go and buy some clothes because they didn't have any, and they needed groceries too.

"Here," Clara said as she walked back over to April. She handed her the dress.

"I'll take it." She smiled and looked at the dress. She was still wearing her pink pastel dress from yesterday and her hair was a mess. "Um… are there any places around here to buy groceries… and clothes… like normal clothes… not dresses?"

"Oh yeah," Clara said as she scanned the dress, "There's a store down north. Has nice clothes… for cheap. And the groceries… there's a Walmart about 5 miles to the south of here.

"Thanks." April said as she gave Clara the cash.

April put the dress in the back seat and went and shopped. She pulled up the cabin just as Jackson was walking up with three fish. She smiled. She grabbed the bags out of the car and walked inside. She started unpacking as Jackson walked in.

"Wow," he said as he walked into the house, "I thought you were just going to get a wedding dress."

"Well… I did," April said as she looked at the pile of stuff she had bought, "And then I realized we didn't have any clothes or groceries."  
"Well… okay then." He said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

* * *

"Maggie..." Meredith said as she knocked on her bedroom door, "You haven't came out all day."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maggie spat.

Meredith and Amelia both looked at each other. Bailey had given all three of them a few days off.

"Okay… well… um… we made soup." Amelia said through the door, "So if you want some out."

"GO AWAY!" Maggie spat at Amelia.

Meredith and Amelia walked into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Alex said as he scooped some soup into his bowl.

"Not good." Meredith admitted.

"I can not believe that happened." Alex said as he looked at Meredith and Amelia.

"Me either." Meredith walked over and sat at the table.

"Has anyone heard from them?" Amelia asked as she put a spoonful of soup in her mouth, "April or Jackson, I mean."


End file.
